Durante la boda, y despues de esta
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU. Shen contempló a una chica de cabellera en trenza de color blanco con toques en verde, con un vestido del mismo tono esmeralda de tirantes con algo de escote y mirando hacia la ventana, a la cual no había visto antes. El de Shanghái no podía evitar mirarla: sus ojos inexpresivos, su piel pálida, su rostro que manifestaba tristeza… sentía como un imán que invitaba a ir con ella.
1. Durante la boda

**Durante la boda, y a partir de esta**

* * *

**Summary:** AU. Shen contempló a una chica de cabellera en trenza de color blanco con toques en verde, con un vestido del mismo tono esmeralda de tirantes con algo de escote y mirando hacia la ventana, a la cual no había visto antes. El de Shanghái no podía evitar mirarla: sus ojos inexpresivos, su piel pálida, su rostro que manifestaba tristeza… sentía como un imán que invitaba a ir con ella.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de SNK.

**Nota:** La verdad, quise hacer algo diferente que fuera interesante… y lo encontré después de leer un fic de Ash y Betty con cierta pareja secundaria entre la trama -gracias **Baico** por la inspiración-. De allí me inspire para retratar esa pareja secundaria, como la pareja protagonista de este fic, unidos por cuestiones aleatorias… nada que una boda de conocidos en común y personas clave que conozcan ambos no haga que se una alguien. Aquí les dejo este fic:

* * *

**Durante la boda**

* * *

No hay fecha que no se llegue ni plazo que no se cumpla.

E incluso para un evento como este llegó el momento:

La boda de Ash y Elisabeth.

Shen nunca imagino la primera vez que vio al francés, que este se llegaría a casar… y menos de la forma en la que lo iba a hacer.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez en su natal Shanghái, le pareció un tipo algo excéntrico, algo afeminado, algo burlón… en definitiva, un personaje al que en primera instancia nadie podría tomar en serio.

Pero al ir colaborando poco a poco con él, y descubrir el porqué de su autoimpuesto exilio, entendió que el rubio no era nada de lo que aparentaba.

Y podría enumerar la cantidad de cosas que le ocurrieron desde que conoció a Crimson:

* Se hizo amigo de otro allegado a este: Duo Lon.

* Así como también conoció a un jugador experto de póker en los barrios bajos de Dublín -aun es tiempo de que le reprende a Ash por dejarlo en Irlanda sin pagarle la apuesta a Oswald Karnoffel… sin entrar en detalles, digamos que apenas salvó su vida-.

* Supo de la existencia de una organización criminal que estuvo cerca de dar un golpe de estado en Francia como primer paso, para posteriormente tomar Europa al más puro estilo Bonaparte.

* Y que por cierto, el líder de la organización era el propio padre biológico de Crimson -el cual nunca fue reconocido por este, sino hasta que fue adoptado por los Blanctorche.

* Además de que termino conociendo a quien fue la "niñera" del rubio: definitivamente podía decir sin dudas que todo lo "masculino" que no era Ash lo tenía Elisabeth, y viceversa.

De una forma extraña y curiosa, eran tal para cual.

Y por eso Shen, en los días previos de la boda, quiso hacer un poco de burla sobre esos detalles, con una ligera cancioncita:

_🎶 El trap y la tomboy se van a casar_

_y no se han casado por Saiki nomas... 🎶_

Claro que eso le conllevo que la pareja lo persiguiera sin descanso durante un par de horas debido a esta burla.

Pero no se arrepentía de decirlo.

Y ahora, en la boda -la cual fue simplemente por el civil, al no sentirse ninguno de los novios cómodo con la posibilidad de que se hiciera una boda bajo el catolicismo- estaba tomando un poco de champagne cuando alzo la mirada y vio a lo lejos:

Shen contempló a una chica de cabellera en trenza de color blanco con toques en verde, con un vestido del mismo tono esmeralda de tirantes con algo de escote y mirando hacia la ventana, a la cual no había visto antes.

El de Shanghái no podía evitar mirarla: sus ojos inexpresivos, su piel pálida, su rostro que manifestaba tristeza… sentía como un imán que invitaba a ir con ella.

Excusas para acercarse, se invento muchas en la mente: desde el clásico coqueteo descarado y pervertido marca registrada Crimson -al menos en Francia- hasta el hecho de que por sus facciones orientales no se sentiría cómoda estando sola en medio de puro empresario occidental, y así poder hacer compañía.

En fin, todas esas excusas no sirvieron de nada cuando por fin decidió hablarle:

-Ni hao?

La joven mujer, al escuchar esa palabra que no fue en francés, ingles ni ningún otro idioma occidental, despego la mirada de la ventana para observarlo, y le llamo la atención al encontrar otra persona de los rumbos de ella que no fuera su medio hermano.

-Ah… ni hao-, respondió con poca emoción en su voz.

-¿Puedo… sentarme aquí?- pregunto, señalando el asiento de al lado de la albina.

-Si… no hay problema.

Shen se sentó, y ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que el moreno decidió hablar.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitar notarlo: tu cara me parece conocida de algún lado.

-¿En serio?- pregunta la joven.

-Si… ¿has vivido en Shanghái?

-No, solo he estado allí de paso.

-Entonces no sé de donde… pero definitivamente si me pareces conocida… por cierto, soy Shen Woo, mucho gusto.

La albiverde sabe que ese es más bien un apodo.

-¿Shen Woo? No me quieras engañar, ambos sabemos que ese no es un nombre real…

Al parecer no era tan ilusa la joven como para no notar ese detalle.

-Lo admito, me atrapaste, ese es un apodo… pero no podrás negar que suena muy genial.

-Si tú lo dices…- responde la de la trenza rodando los ojos.

-Bien, ¿puedo saber el nombre de la dama con la que estoy conversando?

La joven de vestido esmeralda sabía que no debía ponérsela fácil a ninguna persona que se encontrara en su camino, aunque este fuera la primera -y tal vez única- persona con la que podría interactuar en toda la boda:

-Te lo diré… si tú me dices tu nombre real.

¡Rayos! Justo lo que no le agradaba revelar. Hacía años que no se presentaba por su nombre original, desde que andaba de vago en las calles de Shanghái y trataba de abrirse paso entre los barrios bajos.

Pero definitivamente esta chica tenía algo diferente, especial, algo único que no sabía describir, por lo cual decidió que por una vez no habría nada de malo en revelar su identidad:

-De acuerdo. Mi nombre real es…

Y lo hubiera dicho de no ser porque una voz conocida lo interrumpió:

-Hermana… oh, aquí estas.

No. No. Por favor todo menos eso. Esa voz la conocía bastante bien.

Volteo hacia el frente para encontrarse con un sujeto de largo cabello castaño trenzado y piel igual de pálida que el de la joven… ¿como fue que no noto eso antes?

-¿Que pasa?- pregunta la albina.

-No, nada, solo que no te había visto en toda la boda… hasta ahora.

Y acto seguido el castaño voltea a ver a Shen con una mirada digna de muerte:

-Y a ti tampoco Shen.

El aludido, poniéndose nervioso ante la situación, decide seguir la corriente:

-¿Que tal Duo? ¿Todo bien en la boda?

-Sin problemas… hasta ahora.

La joven decide intervenir:

-Hermano, ya no tengo 15 años, ya puedo decidir por mí misma, y lo sabes.

El castaño, frustrado porque sabía que eso era verdad, no podía sino soltar un suspiro:

-Además amigo, debes seguir atento a lo de la boda… ¡Mira! ¡Ash quiere llevarse a Eli a tener sexo con ella tras del pastel!

Los dos hermanos pensaron que era una exclamación absurda para hacer que el castaño se fuera, pero para su sorpresa, era real lo que Shen decía:

No porque ya estuviera casado Ash Crimson dejaría de ser un estúpido pervertido.

-Ahh… Tengo que ir a cuidarlo como un niño. Nos vemos luego Xiao. Y a ti también Shen-, dijo lo ultimo con un tono tétrico que hizo al moreno sentir un escalofrió.

Que por cierto, su amigo soltó un pequeño detalle:

-Oye, cierto, como te llamó: ¿Xiao?

La aludida, después de ver que por la culpa de su medio hermano ya no podía mantener su identidad como un misterio, decidió revelarla:

-Xiao Lon.

-Lindo nombre… Xiao Lon. Por cierto ¿de dónde conoces al pervertido shota este?- pregunto señalando a Crimson, quien al ver frustrado sus intenciones de sexo con su ahora esposa tras el pastel, ahora quería dejar la boda y llevársela al cuarto mas recóndito de la mansión, cosa que el Lon mayor estaba impidiendo… tenía que continuar el al menos un rato mas como buen anfitrión.

-Del mismo lugar que mi medio hermano…

-¿Medio hermano?-, Shen no pudo evitar notar ese detalle.

-Si, mismo padre y diferente madre.

-Oh… Entonces Ash los contacto después de que ocurrió lo de… tu sabes-, dijo Shen moviendo las manos incomodo, al hacer venir a la memoria de la chica los actos realizados por el genocida de su padre, y recordando que solo gracias a que Duo se la pudo llevar al extranjero sobrevivieron, junto con unos muy pocos seres aleatorios de su etnia natal.

-Si. No me alegra pero tampoco puedo justificar lo que él hizo. Solo puedo decir que fue ejecutado por la inyección letal y ya no hará mas daño.

Shen podía oír el veneno en su voz al expresar esta parte de su pasado.

-Lo siento si te amargue el momento.

-No te preocupes, no fue culpa tuya… por cierto ¿ese pecoso siempre es así?- pregunta Xiao señalando al novio.

-¿No lo conoces a detalle?

-No tanto como mi hermano y tú. De hecho me llama la atención que también me haya invitado a la boda.

Bien, entonces a que eso se debe. Pues como la dama lo pide, Shen Woo dará la respuesta:

-Pues la verdad… es aun peor… Eli lo sabe frenar… un poco.

-Por cierto, otro detalle tanto de mi hermano como de ti… ¿porque le dicen Eli?

-Ah, eso. Bueno es un detalle curioso pero importante de conocer. ¿Si sabes que se llama Elisabeth, verdad?- La albiverde asintió. -Pues bien, le decimos así por familiaridad, por aprecio… y porque tanto a tu hermano como a mí nos cubre todos los gastos cada vez que pisamos Francia-, responde con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras Xiao rueda los ojos.

-No te creas, era un poco de broma para aligerar el ambiente. La verdadera razón por la que le decimos Eli es porque a ella se le puede nombrar de otro modo, pero Ash se molesta demasiado si alguien que no sea él la llama así.

La albina lo ve como si esto fuera una broma.

-Es en serio. Ya hizo desastre en una reunión de inversionistas en América porque un empresario la llamo así… casi incendia South Town por eso. Y ni te digo lo que hizo con los decenas de pretendientes que Eli tuvo cuando ella era adolescente…

-Entonces es muy celoso.

-Demasiado. La cuida mucho, y la ama, sin importarle ni un poco que ella sea más de 10 años mayor que él. Así que por tu bien, no la llames por ese apodo.

-¿Y cuál es?-, pregunta movida por la curiosidad.

Shen toma un pedazo de papel, y en una pluma escribe la palabra que nunca debe pronunciar en presencia de Ash Crimson:

BETTY

-¿Como dice? ¿Be…?

No termina de decir la palabra, antes de que Shen le tapara la boca:

-Perdón, perdón, lo siento. Pero en serio, no lo digas, no quieres que Ash este molesto con nosotros el resto de la boda.

-Bien...- respondió la joven, no muy convencida.

-Pero dejando eso de lado… no te había visto por aquí en estos días.

-No. De hecho llegue a Paris al mediodía… e incluso deje el resto del equipaje en el aeropuerto.

-Oh, oh. Eso es malo. Ya no hay forma de salir desde la mansión hacia Paris tan noche…

Y en lo que dijo eso, un plan se estaba maquinando en su mente. Duo lo iba a matar de seguro, pero valía la pena el riesgo:

-Se que es muy atrevido de mi parte, pero ya que el resto de los cuartos de la mansión están ocupados con tanto invitado estirado -dijo señalando a los empresarios y socios de los Blanctorche-te ofrezco algo: tengo acceso a un cuarto aquí en la mansión donde me quedo a dormir. Si quieres, puedes pasar esta noche conmigo.

Xiao lo mira con duda en su rostro:

-¿Como se que no quieres aprovecharte?

El moreno, sabiendo que quedaría mal parado ante tal proposición, decidió recomponerlo un poco:

-Tranquila. No pasara nada que no quieras. Además...- señaló a Duo, quien estaba tratando de controlar la boda con la ayuda del viejo mayordomo- no creo que tu hermano ni Jacques se desocupen muy pronto.

La albina pudo ver la sinceridad ante las palabras mencionadas. Además, como ella misma había dicho hace unos momentos antes, ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para decidir por si misma, por lo que algo como esto no estaría mal, claro, si nada mayor pasara.

-¿Por que no? Terminando la boda veremos.

Con eso, Xiao tomo un trago de champagne, mientras Shen hacia lo mismo y veían el desarrollo de la boda.

Tal vez en un futuro cercano algo se podría dar entre ellos.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	2. Despues de la boda

**Despues de la boda**

* * *

**(N.A. Contiene lemon.)**

* * *

**Diez dias despues**

¿No crees que le estas cobrando muy caro a Elisabeth por cuidar de la mansion?

Pregunta Xiao Lon al ver a Shen comiendo sin reparo alguno un plato completo de langostas, deleitandose por el exquisito sabor de estas.

-Es… es lo menos que puedo pedir de pago despues de cuidar de Ash y luego ayudarlos para que consolidaran su relacion-, respondio mientras tomaba un trago de vino tinto.

-Recuerdame no pedirte favores-, negaba con la cabeza.

-Tranquila chica veneno, yo no les cobro caro a otras personas. Pero en este caso… tenia que hacerlo-, alega el moreno con el plato de langostas ya terminado.

-No me vuelvas a decir "chica veneno".

-¿Por que no? Es un apodo ingenioso… ademas esa costumbre lo adopte del mocoso de Ash.

-¿Te refieres a la forma inombrable en como se refiere a su ahora esposa?

-Si… vivio dos años en mi departamento en Shangahi y me pego esa costumbre de los apodos.

-Por eso es que ahora dices "chica veneno", "trap" y "tomboy"…

-No olvides "cadaver de ultratumba"-, termina de añadir Shen, a lo que la albina rueda los ojos.

-En cuanto mi hermano te oiga que lo nombras de esa forma, estas muerto.

-Tranquila… ya lo he dicho antes, y aun ando aquí.

-Aunque por poco, supongo.

-Y supones bien.

Y asi era la rutina en la que pasaban el moreno y la albiverde cuidando de la mansion Blanctorche mientras los propietarios de esta se encontraban de luna de miel:

Shen se ofrecio a quedarse -claro, a cambio de una buena paga de langostas- ya que Jacques estaria ayudando a los recien casados en lo que necesitaran -pobre hombre, era casi como el Alfred Pennyworth frances-.

Y en cuanto a Xiao Lon, al no poderse quedar en un hotel la noche de la boda -y pasarla en cuarto que tenia Shen, a pesar del desagrado de Duo Lon a esto-, el ahora matrimonio le ofrecio quedarse en cualquiera de los cuartos de la mansion que se desocuparian despues de la boda por todo el tiempo que estuvieran en Francia -al fin y al cabo, ella no era la primer Lon que se quedaba alli-.

Y en el transcurso de los dias, la tension sexual entre Shen y Xiao fue aumentando, pasando de miradas de la joven observando el torso sin camisa del de Shanghai, a como el de cabello teñido veia las curvas de la mujer al momento que se despertaba en la mañana sobre una camisa verde que le quedaba invariablemente grande.

Ninguno de los dos sabia en que podia desemcobar todo esto exactamente, pero tampoco podian decir que esta situacion les desagradara.

-¿Y… ahora que?- pregunta la chica.

-No se… ya es tarde y no es buena idea ir al campo sin saber como regresar… ¿que tal ver unas peliculas?

-No estaria mal… pero casi todas las que hay disponibles son americanas o francesas.

-Pues con subtitulos, ¿no crees?

-...ya que.

En eso, ambos se dirigieron a un cuarto con TV para pasar la noche viendo peliculas.

* * *

-Shen…

-Si…

-Dijiste que ibamos a ver peliculas, ¿no es asi?

-Eh… ¿si?

-Y entonces dime: ¿por que estamos viendo Miraculous?

El moreno suelta una pequeña carcajada ante lo que realmente estaban viendo, en vez de lo que se propusieron.

-Veras, mi querida Xiao Lon: al ver a esos dos-, dijo señalando a los protagonistas de la serie en forma de superheroes, -me recuerda mucho al diario vivir del ahora matrimonio dueño de todo esto…

Ah caray, eso ya le interesó a la albina:

-A ver, explicate.

-Bueno, mira, para empezar son franceses los dos, ella tiene el cabello azul, y el es rubio; ella es extremadamente impuntual, y el es bastante vanidoso en el aspecto fisico; ella es autoritaria cuando esta en momentos claves, y la mayoria del tiempoel vive siendo un estupido sin remedio, algo que se me olvide…

La joven sonrie divertida:

-Si que los conoces bastante bien.

-Pues si… ¿quien crees que la hizo de Cupido para unirlos a esos dos?

-¿Tu?- pregunta con una ligera sonrisa al imaginarselo con una flecha y un pañal.

-Era yo o tu hermano… y en esas fechas el fue a verte. No tuve mas opcion que unirlos… y soportarlos oir sus gemidos… nunca pense que el trap y la tomboy aguantaran sexo por tanto tiempo...

-De la que se salvo mi hermano…

-Por eso como compensacion, el ayudó en la boda… para mi es un buen trato, despues de lo que pasé-, replico el de Shanghai fingiendo estar traumado mientras que Xiao lo miraba divertida.

En eso, Shen decidio apagar la TV -la platica entre ellos ya se habia puesto mas interesante que cualquier cosa que pusieran alli-, quedandose el cuarto en penumbras, asi como en un momento donde ninguno de los dos sabia exactamente que hablar.

-¿Xiao?

-¿Si?

-Supongo que estas consciente de esta tension que hay en el ambiente.

-Algo por el estilo.

-¿No te desagrada todo esto?

-Si me desagradara, ya me hubiera ido de aquí… "teñido barato"-, responde con una sonrisa no precisamente inocente, la cual agrado bastante al moreno, dandose cuenta de hacia donde iba a desembocar toda esa tension.

-Oh… ya soltaste el veneno… eso me duele-, respondio Shen volviendo a payasear.

-Pero gustara mas, cuando vea todo el "veneno" que puedo soltar.

Hubo otro momento de silencio entre ellos, hasta que finalmente, ya cansado de resistir, el de "teñido barato" pregunto.

-Entonces ¿de aquí en delante?-, dijo, dando a entender claramente a que se referia.

La albina se mordio ligeramente el labio inferior antes de responder:

-¿Por que no?

En eso los dos se lanzan en un violento encontronazo dirigido directamente a devorarse los labios como tantas ganas tenian de hacerlo, y que no se habia prestado ningun momento para hacerlo, hasta ahora.

Seguian besandose con ardor, pasando tambien sus respectivas manos a tocarse mutuamente las diferentes partes del cuerpo.

Sabian perfectamente lo que querian, como lo querian y cuando lo querian, sin embargo:

-Espera-, la voz de la racionalidad llego a la mujer.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Aqui no-, dijo señalando el lugar donde estaban, que claramente no era el mejor lugar para hacerlo por primera vez juntos. Despues tal vez si, pero por ahora no.

-Oh, ya entiendo.

-Entonces, ¿tu cuarto o el mio?

A Shen se le dibujo una sonrisa mas que maligna, la cual Xiao noto de inmediato:

-De hecho, se en donde podemos estar.

* * *

-¿Crees que sea buena idea hacerlo aqui?- pregunta la albina al ver que habian entrado al cuarto del ahora matrimonio.

-Pues si algo te aseguro es que ya estrenaron esta cama y lo han hecho varias veces antes... incluso llegandose a dar encerrones de tres dias una vez que tuvieron su primera vez entre si. Ah, y no, Eli no tuvo sexo con el cuando era aun mas shota de lo que ahora es.

La joven lo mira divertida, aunque no necesitaba saber ninguno de esos datos -es especial el ultimo-:

-¿Aun te lo estas cobrando por lo de Cupido?

-Tal vez… pero seria mas venganza si lo hicieramos y ellos nos escucharan desde fuera del cuarto.

-Y aquí es donde agradezco que a mi hermano no le haya tocado ser Cupido.

Una vez que él cierra la puerta, le pregunta:

-Entonces, ¿te animas?-, dice mientras se acerca a ella.

-No hay nada que perder-, responde mientras lo vuelve a besar y continuan con toda la intensidad de actividades que habian iniciado frente a la TV.

Las ropas empezaron a sobrar en ese amplio cuarto: fueron volando a donde les alcanzara la mano para poder besarse, acariciarse y tocarse como ya hacia tiempo tenian ganas.

Una vez que toda ropa fue quitada fuera del rango de vision de ambos cuerpos, procedieron a mirarse mutuamente:

Shen veia a una joven de menuda apariencia, con su piel palida y mejillas un poco mas sonrojadas de lo que normalmente lo estan, ademas de mirar sus curvas suaves -pero no inexistentes-, tanto en senos como en caderas, ademas de ver en su intimidad como su vello tambien era de color blanco, comprobando que en definitiva era el color natural de su cabello.

Mientras que Xiao veia a un hombre de musculos bastante marcados, incluso podria decir que a un grado ridiculo, de pies a cabeza, podia ver como ese cuerpo esculpido de tono oscuro por el cual se estuvo resistiendo por tantos dias finalmente estaba con ella, con todo su fisico -y su miembro- en su maximo esplendor.

Se besaban con pasion, dejandose llevar por completo, hasta que el moreno recordo algo muy importante que tenia que ver con su ahora amante:

El ya habia tenido sus aventuras, hace algun tiempo alla en Shanghai, pero de eso hace ya un rato. Y tenia que estar seguro de algo, teniendo en cuenta a la joven junto a el, para no lastimarla en cuanto al proximo paso a dar:

-¿Tu primera vez?

La albiverde entendio a lo que se referia: se preocupaba por ella, lo cual hacia que en su interior tuviera puntos adicionales y se abriera la posibilidad de que esto no fuera solo cosa de una vez:

-No... Ya hace tiempo, un par de veces, nada serio… y nada de lo que sepa mi hermano.

-Uff... Lo bueno, me quitas algo de culpa-, dijo aliviado al no hacerle algun año involuntario de primera vez. Ademas, se ahorraba tambien la cuestion de la inexperiencia: aun recuerda la larga charla de dos horas que tuvo que darle a Ash en cuanto a como complacer a una mujer y como hacer que ella lo complaciera tambien, para cuando este lo hiciera con Eli.

-¿Y bien?-, pregunta la Lon.

-¿Uh?

Ante la confusion del de Shanghai, ella toma el condon aun en su envoltura y mordiendose ligeramente el labio inferior:

-¿Que esperas?

¿Asi o mas claro? Shen no tuvo que preguntar mas: se puso el condon de inmediato para posicionarse sobre ella y entrar rapidamente de una estocada.

La albina gimio, al sentir el miembro del hombre dentro de ella, junto con una ligera incomodidad por el plazo de tiempo en que ninguno de los dos habia hecho algo como esto.

-¡Hmmm… ah…! ¿lista?

Una vez que se acostumbro a tener el miembro dentro de ella, pudo responder:

-Cuando quieras.

Y asi empezo la faena: Shen empezo a moverse duro contra el cuerpo de Xiao, quien no paraba de gemir y de dejar la marca de sus uñas en la espalda del moreno, quien se excitaba cada vez mas al ir avanzando el acto.

Por mas que ambos ya hubieran tenido sus cosas antes con otras personas -a diferencia de Ash y Betty, que su primera vez fue entre si- no podian siquiera comparar sus experiencias previas a esto. Parecian como si ellos hubieran nacido para estar juntos.

-Ohhh… Ahhh.. Sheeeeen….

-Hmmmm… Uhhh… Xi… Xi… Xiao…

Y asi siguieron con el acto hasta que decidieron que era hora de llegar al orgasmo: Shen toca con una mano un pecho de la albiverde y con la otra el clitoria, haciendo que ella este al borde del climax, queriendo hacerlo juntos:

-SHHHHEEEEENNNN!

-XIAAAAAAOOOOO!

Y asi llegaron al tan deseado orgasmo, produciendo un placer mejor que culaquiera que hayan sentido antes.

Una vez pasado el climax, Shen saco su miembro de la intimidad de Xiao, quien sonreia relajada ante lo recien ocurrido.

-¿Te gusto?-, pregunta el moreno.

-¿Gustarme?-, pregunta la albina. -Gustar es poco, me encantó-, responde finalmente, dandole un beso al de Shanghai.

-Ohh… veo que aun tiene energia, "chica veneno". Entonces, ¿continuamos?

La Lon responde, a la vez que toma un mechon de su cabello y lo enreda en su dedo:

-Se esta tardando, "teñido barato".

Ante la respuesta de la albiverde, el de cabello teñido se lanza otra vez sobre ella para seguir teniendo sexo, alli en el cuarto, y conforme pasaran los dias, en cualquier lugar de la mansion que desearan.

Tal vez no tuvieran bien definido que clase de relacion tenian, ni como iban a revelar esto a Duo, Ash y Eli -especialmente al castaño-, pero lo que si estaba claro es que fuera lo que hubiera entre ellos, no les molestaba, y podian vivir con eso.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	3. En una relación

**En una relación**

* * *

**(N.A. Ultimo capitulo)**

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente**

El amanecer se vislumbraba sobre toda la campiña que rodeaba la mansión Blanctorche, en cuya habitación mas grande se encontraban durmiendo dos cuerpos después de la intensa noche de amor que habían tenido. Curiosamente, quienes estaban descansando en esa recamara no eran los dueños de la mansión.

El primero en despertarse es el moreno, quien después de acostumbrar su visión a la luz natural que ingresaba a la habitación, se dispone a ver a su amada, notando como su respiración pausada hacia que sus senos subieran y bajaran lentamente. Shen sonreía ante el recuerdo de todo lo ocurrido anoche, de la cual podría decir sin dudarlo dos veces que era la mejor noche que había tenido en toda su vida.

-Buenos días Shen.

Tan concentrado estaba en todo lo que habían disfrutado hacia unas horas que no se había percatado del momento en el que la albiverde había despertado.

-Uh… buenos días Xiao.

A ella le llamo la atención que no le llamara en esta ocasión "chica veneno", tal vez sea porque aun no esta despierto del todo o por alguna otra razón. Lo que si vio fue que ese "buenos días" era completamente sincero, por lo que la hacia sentir una calidad en su ser, al no ser simplemente algo mecánico después de la noche que compartieron.

-¿En que estabas pensando?

Shen esboza una sonrisa -no una malvada ni pervertida, sino una autentica- que le llama la atención a la Lon:

-En lo que vivimos anoche… no sabría explicar todo lo ocurrido aunque quisiera. Fue… especial-, termina por decir, besando la frente de la joven.

-Hablando de eso… ¿que somos?

La pregunta desconcertó a Shen.

-¿A que te refieres?

Xiao no sabia exactamente como decir esa cosa que le inquietaba durante la noche, justo después de todas las veces que tuvieron sexo.

-Pues bien, digo a que hace dos semanas tu no sabias de mi existencia ni yo de la tuya, y ahora miranos-, señaló tanto a la cama que compartían como a las ropas todas regadas en el piso, -¿esto es solo algo de una vez o…

Ya no pudo seguir expresando sus inquietudes ya que unos labios la hicieron callar, los cuales si bien la sorprendieron en un inicio, correspondió mas que gustosa.

-Xiao… -Shen hablaba con una seriedad que nunca se le había visto- si bien es cierto que nunca en mi vida me había planteado sentar cabeza en una relación con alguien, (y tu hermano sabe muy bien como me comporté en el pasado), tu me has movido todo lo que me planteaba en la vida. Rayos, nunca imagine que llegaría a estar en esta situación… pero… quisiera algo serio… contigo.

La respuesta de la mujer fue sin palabras, mas bien con acciones: se dedico a besarlo con todo, dejando en claro que lo aceptaba a pesar de haberle hecho una declaración de lo mas improvisada, ya que ella sentía lo mismo por el, y ademas ella se llego a encontrar en la misma situación, sin un rumbo fijo, hasta que apareció el de Shanghai en su vida.

De ser dos almas errantes en el mundo, a ser dos personas unidas con un rumbo mas definido.

-Eso si-, interrumpe la chica, -quiero que para terminar de que esto sea algo serio, tienes que presentarte formalmente como mi novio ante mi hermano.

Justo lo que quería evitar Shen. Si Duo lo quería matar con la mirada en la boda -y eso que en ese rato solo estuvo platicando con ella-, cuando supiera que tenia una relación con su hermana, y peor aun si se enteraba de cosas como estas, ahora si que podría darse por muerto.

Pero si ese es el precio que tenia que pagar por tener a Xiao junto a el…

-Esta bien-, fue su única respuesta antes de volver a besarla, empezando a caldearse nuevamente el ambiente entre los dos.

Y la cosa hubiera pasado a mucho mas, de no ser por un sonido de celular.

Era el celular de Shen, el cual avisaba una señal de videollamada, a la cual el contesta sin fijarse bien quien esta del otro lado de la linea por andar concentrado besando el cuello de su amante, y sin siquiera mirar a la pantalla:

-Hola Ash, lo siento pero no puedo hablar mucho, todo esta bien, estoy ocupado junto a Xiao…- dice a la vez que le da un beso a su albina.

Pero del otro lado de la llamada estaba viendo todo la única persona en el mundo que no le agradaba ni un poco esta situación:

-No soy Ash-, responde con una voz mas tétrica que de costumbre.

Al reconocer esa voz, los dos amantes se paralizaron de miedo, y procedieron a mirar bien en la pantalla, encontrándose en la linea al mismísimo Duo Lon con una cara muy poco cordial.

-Ehh… hola hermano-, respondió con nerviosismo, dándose cuenta que todo ese asunto de la presentación formal había ido a dar directo a la basura.

Mientras que Shen, sabiéndose que de su siguiente respuesta dependía por completo su vida, intentó aligerar el ambiente… lastima que su forma de intentarlo fue lamentable por decir lo menos:

-Como han ido las cosas amigo… o tal vez debería decir ¿medio cuñado?

* * *

**Cinco días después**

-_Oh la la_, así que disfrutaron de su tiempo a calidad a solas… me enorgullecen. Y pensar que los conocí tan pequeños e indefensos-, dramatiza un rubio mientras le da un pequeño trago a su copa de vino.

-Ash, ya deja de fastidiarlo, no ves que no ha tenido buenos días desde que se entero de la noticia-, lo reprende su esposa, de cabello corto azulado, quien se encontraba a su lado.

-Lo siento Betty, solo que es entretenido verle la cara de molestia-, dijo señalando el rostro con mal semblante del tipo de piel pálida y cabello castaño que los acompañaba.

-Para ti es fácil decir eso… nunca tuviste una hermana.

-_Excusez moi, mon ami,_ solo que quiero disfrutar estos momentos, ni Shen ni yo nos imaginamos que alguna vez encontraríamos algo que te molestara.

-¿Es por eso que me hacían tantas bromas cuando estábamos camino a Dublín?

-Por supuesto-, responde Ash cínicamente. -Pero no te desvíes del tema queriendo tratar de matarme, ahora tienes que concentrarte en darle cuello a quien se ligó a tu hermana-, termina por añadir, provocando aun mas molestia de parte de Duo, y que Elisabeth rodara los ojos.

-Bien, dejando eso de lado...-, intervino la ahora señora Crimson -supongo que ya que llegaste un par de días antes que nosotros, tu sabes que ocurre entre ellos, ¿no?

-Eso quisiera… nomas amanece y ambos salen huyendo como la peste para pasarse el día en París.

-¿Entonces por eso se aparecen en la noche solo para dormir?-, pregunta Ash con una muy fingida curiosidad.

-No digas lo de pasar la noche… no quiero recordar lo de la llamada ni lo de como los encontré cuando llegue aquí-, respondió agitando su cabeza ante el mal recuerdo de ver a su hermana montando a Shen de forma ruda y salvaje.

-Esta bien, ya no te haremos recordar eso- dice la peliazul. -Pero dime: ¿la relación es seria?

Duo suelta un suspiro.

-No lo se.

-¿Están… enamorados?

-No lo se.

-¿Acaso hay algo que si sepas?- pregunta con algo de molestia la mujer.

Otro suspiro, y procedió a responder mirando directo al sillón donde estaba sentado el matrimonio.

-Si Eli… tuvieron sexo allí.

La francesa se levanto como un resorte, asqueada de saber ese detalle, que era justo del día en el que en el castaño llego a la mansión, mientras que su esposo solo sonreía divertido.

-¿Solo allí?- la voz curiosa de Ash sonó en la sala. -No creo… Betty, creo que estaría bien preguntarles donde lo hicieron.

-¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO CRIMSON?- exclaman los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Que no es obvio? Es mas que claro que no te sentarás en este sillón en lo que te queda de vida cherie. Si sabemos en que otros lugares lo hicieron, podrías ordenar reubicar los muebles, dejárselos a esos dos en un cuarto especial para ellos y harías la renovación de la mansión que tanto quieres.

Tanto su amigo como su esposa se le quedaron mirando asombrados de toda la deducción que había soltado el rubio. Ash Crimson siempre sera un idiota pervertido, pero cuando conoce los detalles y usa el cerebro lo hace realmente bien.

-Porque no me extrañaría ni un poco que lo hayan hecho en media mansión.

-¡ASH!

Aunque no por eso deja de ser Ash Crimson.

* * *

Una vez que se terminaron aclarando los detalles de la relación entre Shen y Xiao, se formalizo, a pesar de que a Duo no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo que su media hermana tuviera una relación, y menos con alguien de quien sabia su pasado como lo era el moreno.

Sin embargo, al ver que esto iba en serio, y ayudado a que Ash apoyaba incondicionalmente a la pareja, no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar.

Y así pasaron los cinco unos días mas, disfrutando en grupo las salidas a París., a Montecarlo, a Venecia, a Roma… visitaron varias ciudades de Europa pasándola bien. Y si bien cierto castaño se sentía extraño al ser el único solitario sin pareja, su hermana le sugirió que a la siguiente vuelta al Viejo Continente podrían traer a esa chica que tanto le gusta, detalle que llamo la atención de Shen, Ash y Elisabeth, así como el ligero sonrojo que se le formo a este, cosa que nunca en su vida pensaron que le podría ocurrir.

Pero no había tiempo que no se llegara, ni plazo que no se cumpliera: ahora se encontraban en el aeropuerto, en donde el matrimonio se disponía a despedir a sus amigos, quienes iban a tomar el largo vuelo para llegar a Shanghai.

Sin embargo, la ahora familia Crimson podía ser algo insistente con lo que decían:

-¿Llevan sus pasaportes?

-Si.

-No se les ocurra prender el teléfono.

-No.

-Y si lo tienen prendido pónganlo en modo avión.

-Si.

Asi continuaban diciéndoles cada cosa a los hermanos Lon, quienes ya se hallaban un poco asfixiados ante tantas frases. Quien hubiera dicho que Ash le pegaría lo molesto a Elisabeth. Aunque eso estaría bien si ella no le pega la cuestión de la impuntualidad.

Shen, quien había ido a comprar una botella de agua, veía como su mujer le pedía ayuda ante todos los recordatorios que les estaban diciendo, por lo que deciden intervenir.

-Si, si, ya sabemos eso. Como ustedes digan… Adrien y Marinette.

-¿Que?- preguntaron al unisono.

-Nada.

La albina esbozó una leve sonrisa al recordar la referencia, mientras que los otros tres estaban un poco confundidos ante la forma en que Shen se refirió al señor y la señora Crimson… aunque en cuanto estos supieran a que se refería, capaz que le iban a reclamar.

Para su buena suerte, cuando eso sucediera ya estaría a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

-Nos avisan cuando sea la boda… o el parto, lo que llegue primero.

-¡ASH!

Los tres de Oriente exclamaron, ya que ninguno de ellos quería en convertirse en un plazo de nueve meses en padre/madre/tío, dependiendo el caso.

Y así, se procedieron a despedir del par de franceses, tomando finalmente rumbo al túnel que los conduciría al avión.

* * *

-Oye Betty…

-_Oui?_

-¿Sabias a que se referían aquellos dos con esas menciones extrañas que hacían cuando estábamos cerca de ellos?

-La verdad Ash… estoy con la misma duda que tu.

Eso era lo que decían los dos susodichos una vez que ven partir el avión. en el que van sus amigos.

Una vez que ven que la aeronave abandonó definitivamente el aeropuerto en París, el matrimonio se dispone a ir por unos croissants para comerlos de camino de regreso a la mansión.

En lo que esperaban en la fila , hubo una escena que les capturo la atención: ven a una familia compuesta de padre, madre y una hija. Los adultos estaban platicando entre si, mientras la pequeña veía de manera mas que concentrada algo en su tablet a todo volumen.

Lo que les llamo la atención a Ash y a Elisabeth no fue la escena de la familia en si: no querian por el momento tomar el compromiso de tener un hijo, criarlo y demás retos que se les presentaran en el camino.

Por el momento no.

Lo que les llamó la atención fue lo que estaba viendo la niña en la tablet: una serie animada en idioma francés, lo que capturo la atención del rubio y la peliazul.

Sobre todo al oír los nombres de los protagonistas de esa serie:

Adrien y Marinette.

Allí fue donde los recién casados entendieron todas y cada una de las referencias que Shen y Xiao les soltaban a cada rato, en cuanto a las formas de ser, la cabellera y aspecto físico, el caracter y las formas de enfrentar la vida, etcétera...

Todo eso era una burla indirecta para ambos.

Una vez que la familia de la niña se fue de donde estaban, solo quedaron Ash y Elisabeth con un rostro digno de enmarcar en foto, dándose cuenta de que fueron completamente burlados sin siquiera saberlo, y sintiendo una ligera molestia, que si bien no podían hacerla estallar al estar aun en pleno aeropuerto, si la dejaron salir, con una palabra dicha por ambos al unisono:

-_Merde_.

* * *

-¿Crees que se hayan dado cuenta?- pregunta la albina.

-No lo se cariño, eso apenas hasta que lleguemos a Shanghai-, responde el moreno.

-¿Y como lo sabrás Shen?- interviene el castaño en la conversación.

-Sencillo Duo: por la cantidad de reclamos que van a llegar vía Whatsapp.

-Sigo sin entender esa extraña referencia de la que ustedes hablan.

-Eso porque aun estas solo… Shen, recuerdame que nomas aterrizando le consigamos esa cita a mi hermano.

-¿Te refieres a la chica de la que hablaste la otra vez?

-Xiao, no, eso… eso no es necesario.

-Pero claro que si lo es hermano, necesitas no quedarte solo, y por eso te ayudare, ¿verdad "teñido barato"?

-Solo porque quiero ver torpe y nervioso a mi medio cuñado "cadáver de ultratumba" lo haré, mi "chica veneno".

-Pueden dejar de ponerse melosos aquí en el avión.

-Lo siento hermano… por cierto cariño, ¿crees que nuestros amigos franceses quisieran financiarle la cita?

-No lo se… si el "trap" y la "tomboy" siguen molestos por los nuevos apodos que les pusimos, tal vez no. Pero eso lo veremos ya cuando lleguemos.

-Tienes razón.

Y en eso, los Lon y Shen proceden a tomar una siesta en sus asientos en el avión., el cual tiene de fondo el atardecer europeo, simbolizando el fin de una etapa de solo amistad, añorando que a la llegada a Shanghai se encuentren con un sol surgiendo en todo su esplendor, representando un futuro brillante por venir.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
